


Jealousy's Shadow

by MoonLight_Heretic



Series: Cole and Alcmene Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Inquisitor Backstory, POV Cole (Dragon Age), The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Heretic/pseuds/MoonLight_Heretic
Summary: Cole experiences jealousy over the Inquisitor at Halamshiral and Dorian is there to steer his feelings in the right direction...or rather attempt to.





	Jealousy's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> So besides my dark epic "The Heretic" I have something I like to write on the side that is more lighthearted. Yes, I am a cole-mancer. Writing him, is about as difficult as writing Solas, both characters stretch me in different ways. I only hope that I am sticking true to character. However, the Cole in my little stories develops a bit faster than how he was portrayed in Inquisition. That might be a point of contention among readers. Perhaps, you can find it in your heart to enjoy my story in some manner, even if Cole is a bit more 'with it' or 'outspoken' than he normally is. Alcmene and Moon'Hwa are both Inquisitors I play in the game. My Cole and Alcmene Drabbles are not in any particular order and are not chronicled by chapter, I write scene to scene. Just think of them as little escape snacks from your busy day. Enjoy!

Cole watched Alcmene and the rust haired man converse. He stood where they couldn't see him and unfortunately that meant he also couldn't actually hear what was being discussed. There was this feeling he never felt before, it slithered up from his belly to his heart, latching on and squeezing. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He would have to ask Solas about it later. It came about when he saw the way Rust-Hair looked at Alcmene. He really didn't like that. His hands were curled into fists and he wanted to do something...anything, but he was too afraid. To be noticed by so many people in the parlor was frightening. The knot in his chest was suffocating, it was bumpy, gnarled with agitation and red with rage. It had thorns that jabbed and stung. He wanted it gone, but he couldn't look away. He could sense that Alcmene didn't particularly like this individual. Her body language revealed it all. Perhaps it was because the man looked like he was going to eat her. No one wants to be eaten. Yes that made sense.  
Cole tried to reason with himself. He recognized a kernel of something inside that man, something he didn't know a name for, but he had it too, and he had whatever it was for Alcmene. She was a sight to behold after all. But she didn't look very tasty. Cole shuddered at the thought of cooked flesh. He had never seen so much of her skin before. Honestly he was beginning to think her armor was permanently attached somehow. She was a welcomed sight however. He liked the way she looked. The dress was so intricate and ornate, stately and impressive. Cole thought it suited her well. Judging by the way she stood though, it didn't look comfortable. The thought did come to him out of nowhere, what she might look like without the dress. Without anything really. Realizing what he just thought made him blush madly. He was glad to be hidden. It also made the feeling in his chest worsen as he continued his eavesdropping. He jumped when a hand slapped his back and a booming voice slurred his name, "Cole!" Dorian announced with a golden goblet in his hand. Cole looked around frantically for anyone who might notice him. Dorian leaned over the grand staircase out of the shadows and saw what Cole had been looking at. "Oh? What's this? Admiring our grand Inquisitor from afar?" Dorian was too relaxed and cheerful at this place. Cole didn't understand it. "I... was-"

"No need to explain!" Dorian had a sly smile, suspicious and calculating, he was also on the verge of laughter or falling over. Cole wasn't sure which would come first. Dorian took another long swig from his wine. Cole wished he would leave, before he figured anything more out. But, what was there to figure out? Why did Dorian make him nervous in this situation? "She is quite lovely tonight, isn't she?" It was a loaded question. One he already knew the answer to, so Cole ignored him. "But whom is that lad she is speaking to? His not bad looking either..." Dorian observed, swaying on his feet slightly. Cole hadn't even considered his looks and a new fear clenched at his heart. He felt a bead of sweat saunter down his neck. "I wonder if he is a former lover...they look rather familiar with one another don't they?" It was like a knife. 'Former lover' echoed in his mind, ricocheted in his ears. "No...He looks like he might eat her. No one likes that." He corrected weakly. "Eat. Her?" Dorian almost doubled over from trying to restrain his giggles. "Oh! I bet he wants to consume her alright!" Cole was getting annoyed. "It's not a good thing. Has anyone tried to eat you before? It's not pleasant. It's terrifying! Besides everyone knows humans aren't tasty." That's when Dorian lost it. Wine spilled to the marble floor as he slapped Cole on back continually and Cole bent forward from the force. "Sweet Maker! Cole! You're jealous!" Cole froze. Jealous? Jealousy? What was that? He had heard the term. It was used as an accusation but never directed at him. He never pursued what it might mean. His knee jerk reaction was, "No! I'm not!" But Dorian didn't believe him, clearly. When Alcmene stormed away from Rust-Hair he made an audible sound of relief, further proving, unfortunately, Dorian's assessment of his current predicament. Rust-Hair watched her saunter off with a fixed grin on his face, drinking in the sight of her. "Yes, there is most definitely a story there. I must pester her about it later. Oh, it will be great fun!"

"Story? What kind of story?"

Dorian sent him a dumbfounded look, "A love story, obviously."

Cole's face fell and he glared at floor, fed up with his own foolishness. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear such a story. "You know...she will probably kill you if you ask."

Dorian feigned offence, "ME? The lovable, well dressed Dorian! Perish the thought, dear boy! I am untouchable!"

Cole remained doubtful.

"It's you who should fret." Dorian remarked mischievously.

"Why should I?"

"You aren't the only man in the world. Did you really think you were free from competition?"

"...what am I competing for?"

"Oh sweet maker Cole!" Dorian drowned the rest of his wine. Cole didn't understand his frustration. "You think other men are really blind to her beauty?"

"I ...um." Cole began to blush again, flustered as he caught on to what Dorian was saying. Finally. "She is alluring, her moon-like skin, hair the shade of stars, she is exotic! Fresh, among these tired faced women of Orlais!"

Dorian placed his empty goblet on the nearby windowsill. "Even those scars do her credit! She appears mythical, almost inhuman." Dorian ranted, becoming more animated with each word. "But...they don't see what's inside." Cole challenged. "They don't have to! Her looks are enough for most men." Dorian turned sullen without the wine. "Even so, I am still the most attractive breathing entity in these parts." He crossed his arms, nodding, agreeing with himself, nostrils flaring confidently. Cole ignored his last comment. "Her pain is tremendous, she is wounded like me, it pulls me to her and I can't let go. Her secrets, haunted dreams, memories, labored breaths when she sleeps, I cannot turn away. It is not her beauty that keeps me grounded...she is the earth and I am a tree..."

"That's all very nice and dandy, Cole--but does SHE know that?"

"I...I don't believe so." He answered unwillingly.

Dorian rolled his eyes, "that's your main problem! You need to woo her!"

"Woo..?" Cole formed the word with his lips but understanding further evaded him.

"Yes, woo."

"Woo..." He mumbled, fascinated with this new word.

Dorian watched him skeptically, "You don't actually know what that means do you?"

"No."

Dorian withheld the urge to scream in his drunken state. 'Remember where you are, Dorian' he chided to himself. "Cole..." He grumbled, rubbing his face out of exasperation. "What is wooing? Is it painful?"

"Sweet Andraste! No! Cole, you have to charm her into liking you."

"Charm? Like a spell?"

"No--well," Dorian placed his index finger on his lips as he thought about it. “It is the same idea, however in most cases magic is not involved."

"Oh." Cole almost looked disappointed.

"Did you think that 'I' being a mage and all would help you cheat by casting a love spell? Are you serious?"

"That would be cheating?"

"Yes! Yes it would! That isn't an honest way to win someone's hand. As much as the idea of you two tickles me, I won't aid in any sort of shortcut for you, understand?"

Cole fell silent, considering his options.

Dorian, being in the mood for chitchat, decided to blubber out more advice. "It seems that I, the great Dorian, will have to educate you, dear boy."

Cole's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure if I want-"

"No need to thank me! I'm in a charitable mood, consider yourself truly lucky."

"Uhmm." Cole felt like he might regret this.

"Have you ever seen a peacock try and attract a mate?"

"What's a peacock?"

"Never mind! Ok, next example...birds...yes, birds! You hear the males sing a pretty tune, right?"

Cole nodded.

"They sing to attract a female or build a flashy nest for them to live in. The best nest and the catchiest tune brings in the girls, you see."

"So...I need to sing or build a house?" Cole reasoned.

"No, not literally. Basically you need to present your best attributes forward and prove your dependency and usefulness. Make sure she sees it of course, but without being too obvious!"

"Usefulness..." Cole repeated.

"Gifts! Yes, gifts also help!"

"Like-?"

"Flowers, jewelry, and confectioneries... however our dear leader would probably prefer weapons of mass destruction."

Cole thought back to the silvery dangles she had in her hair. How mesmerized she was just by looking at it. She had looked almost childlike in that moment, as if she had never seen battle and only known good things in her life. It was a precious morsel of time Cole wished he could capture in a net and keep with him forever. He wanted to put it in a pocket so he could take it out and look at it whenever he pleased. However, it would have to stay a memory, unless he could evoke such a reaction again.

"Perhaps...there is something. I think I might know of something to buy?"

Dorian's brows rose in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, before we leave Orlais, could you come with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm all that good at picking out swords, Cole. I mean, I guess, we just need to pick out something rather sharp and lethal."

"No. Silvery dangles...that you can wear."

"You mean jewelry. That, I can certainly help with."

An opulently dressed couple passed by them, arm in arm, heading to the grand staircase, they hardly noticed Dorian and Cole lounging in the shadows, but their current topic did not go unheard by the Tevene and pale haired young man. "She is rather eclectic looking isn't she?" The masked woman sighed blissfully. "Absolutely, those sliver markings give me chills in the best ways possible." The man answered eagerly. "I wonder, if invited, would she come to one of our ... private soirees?" They ascended the staircase in perfect unison, "I suppose that will depend upon her tastes for wine...on places." The couple covered their mouths as they giggled at their own perverted humor. Gagging noises erupted from Dorian's throat. "Oh, sweet Maker!"

"What is it? What are they talking about?" Cole shook Dorian shoulder in urgency.

Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I feel like if I tell you...I'll just have to explain more than I am comfortable with. I'm not drunk enough for this..." He moaned. "Dorian!"

"Let me put it this way, dear boy, it seems like you will also have to compete with women for the Inquisitor's affections."

Cole eased off of Dorian and he felt his shoulders droop with the weight of this revelation. His chances were shrinking faster by the minute, his heart clenched with the imagined future loss.

"Of course I, myself, have been idolized by both men and women...perhaps even the occasional horse." Dorian rubbed his chin in concentration. "I have been subject to many such invitations to share myself with multiple people. I have to say some offers have been...tempting." Cole quickly shut out the rest of Dorian's blabbering. Alcmene seemed to be perched upon a gargantuan mountain Cole couldn't climb. He squeezed the fabric covering his chest, could he truly 'win' her. Would gifts be enough? Could he be enough? "-then there was the four Antivan crows who wrote me erotic letters for two years. My poor mother read one of them accidentally on arrival and fainted right there in the parlor!" Cole slipped away, lost in his own thoughts and tuning out Dorian's rantings. Dorian then stood alone in the shadows talking animatedly to himself.


End file.
